


Last Christmas

by Nordicicequeen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Other, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicicequeen/pseuds/Nordicicequeen
Summary: I am playing through the Christmas DLC again, while I wait for V's release, and well Jumin and V have a fight on day 1 of the DLC and after that fight V is talking to himself as he stares at picture from the last Christmas fundraiser and says that he thinks that he'll spend his Christmas being hated by his best friend and so I decided to fix it.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters to come will be longer. Also posted on my tumblr: www.nordicicequeen.tumblr.com

V felt terrible as he watched Jumin storm out of his house. Why had he asked that of his best friend? Did their friendship mean so little that he could so easily abuse Jumin's position? Self-hate seemed to be a default feeling to V anymore, but this argument only worsened it.V looked at a picture of the last Christmas fundraiser. His sight was blurry, but he'd looked at that picture so many times that it was crystal clear in his mind. That day had been a happy one full of laughter and smiles. What he wouldn't give to have just one more happy day.

"Could you forgive me if I stopped for a day? Stopped trying to fix everything when I know it's like trying to make a broken mirror perfect again. God knows I would if I could and damn if I haven't tried. Rika... I'm so sorry, but for one day... For just one more day. I want to be a good friend to Jumin like I was before the loss of you." V's voice held anger, sadness, and regret. In all that melancholy he thought about how much he wished that his voice could reach her, so that he could her how angry he was for all the things that he's done in hopes of protecting the RFA. Although, in reality all he has done is strain the relationship with his best friend and make himself so suspicious to the rest of the RFA.

Staring at old pictures of Rika and himself, he thought about what they had been. Looking back on it all brought tears to his eyes. Where had it all gone so wrong? Was it always meant to be like this? He just couldn't understand how a love as strong as the one he had for Rika could be destroyed so easily. The longer he thought about it the more freely his tears flowed. Rika, Rika, Rika.... She had been the only thought on his mind for so long. Only now through his tears did he have a moment of clarity. He knew what lay ahead of him, the enormity of the task he had to overcome or die trying, but before all that he had one last thing he needed to do.

Spend one last Christmas with his best friend.


End file.
